Stupid Charm
by aeaflo
Summary: It was going to happen eventually. James and Lily were getting together and this is how it started. Has nothing to do with charms class and all to do with Potter. EDITED


AN: Second fanfic. Read and enjoy. Thank you. Watch out for POV changes. EDITED but not a lot (made better from last version)

Warning: Sexual Innuendos

Disclaimer: J.K. owns her stuff & I own my imagination.

* * *

**Stupid Charm**

**Lily's POV**

He is late. Again.

I can't believe HE is head boy and I still don't understand how Dumbledore could have chosen him. Dumbledore should have more sense than that! Then again, he is like a hundred years old so maybe he's a little rusty. But still.

Ugh. I am sitting in the Gryffindor common room waiting for him so we can start making rounds. If he doesn't show up in the next five minutes, I will start without him.

_5 minutes later…_

He is not here! That's it. I am starting without him.

But I don't want to. The truth is… I enjoy doing rounds with him. This year I've gotten to know James Potter. Although sometimes he can be a jerk, an arrogant prat, and an insufferable git, he can also be kind, funny, caring, and fun to be around. I know it's crazy for me to say this but it's true. His head has deflated a tinsy bit now that I've gotten to know him. That does not mean we still don't argue. We argue, just not as much as we used to.

When we argue, unlike the old days when we would both end up in the hospital wing, we are able to just actually walk away without any damage. Instead of using curses and hexes we just talk. Ok so maybe we don't talk, we might yell but at least we both don't end up in the hospital wing. I think Madam Pomfrey is starting to miss us. Ok well anyways back to what I was saying…

James Potter is not here. I am starting rounds by myself because he never arrived. Stupid, stupid Potter.

_3 hours later…_

I was fortunate enough of encountering six couples today with half being in _very_ compromising positions and one of the people in a _very_ compromising position just happened to be Sirius Black, marauder, heart-throb, school man whore, and idiot (others might disagree but it's the truth). That stupid prat still had the nerve to tell me to wait until he was done (yes, that means what you think it means). Unfortunately for him, since I was already in a bad mood from my companion abandoning me, Black, instead of having five dates with Easy Lindsey, will have 5 dates with sponges and trophies at detention. My poor eyes could not take this anymore. I wouldn't have had to go through this pain alone if Potter were here.

I am almost done with rounds. I just need this last corridor and then I can head to the heads common room, into my room, and then fall asleep and catch some well-earned rest.

As I am nearing the heads common room, I hear some noise behind me. I turn but nobody is there. It's probably Peeves or Ms. Norris. As I near the head's common room on the other corner, I feel a presence in front of me.

"Arrrrrrrrrrg, Potter you freaking scared me."

**James POV**

I was hiding under my invisibility cloak the whoooole time. I've been hiding under it for almost 3 hours since I didn't feel like facing Lily's wrath because I arrived late to do rounds. I had just gotten distracted and lost track of time while riding my broom around the pitch for relaxation. Poor Sirius though, he had nowhere to hide when Lily found him with Lindsey. Oh well. Right now I am standing in front of Lily since I just took my cloak off.

I love it when she curses. It brings out her passion. I wonder if she shows the same amount of passion when… Ok James don't get distracted. Back to Lily…

"Oh sorry 'bout that Lily" (I call her Lily now but she doesn't call me James, she usually calls me Potter, or stupid, or prat, or idiot, or dumb-arse, or dolt, or moron, or jerk, or… **sigh** I wish she called me something else like my name, just James.)

"How is it that you all of a sudden appear out of nowhere?"

"I have my ways," I tell her evasively. "By the way, I see you did rounds." I tell her while admiring the blush in her cheeks and the shine in her green eyes that she gets when she's angry or surprised or frustrated. Hmm I wonder if she gets the same blush and shine when… stop it James. Pay attention to her.

"Yes and you never arrived" she tells me in an accusatory tone.

"Yeah I did, you just never saw me"

"Whatever Potter. Fortunately for you, I don't feel like arguing right now because I am very sleepy so if you don't mind, _bad_ night." She said while trying to get past me.

"Wait Lily! Don't I get a good night kiss?" I ask her meanwhile praying in my head that she might oblige.

"Stupid Potter, I said f…."

"Who's there?!" a voice came from behind us as I muffled what she was going to say with my hand so we wouldn't be heard.

"Oh shit that's Filch." I whisper while trying to think desperately of some way to get out of here without being found out.

**Lily's POV**

Oh no!!!! Stupid, stupid, stupid Potter. I am going to get in trouble all because of him and I can't even move because he has his hand on my mouth. If he wouldn't had scared me, I would have been on my confy, inviting, warm bed by now. Aurgh!! I can't even scream out to let my anger out!!!!! Stupid foolish Potter. When I get out of detention and lose my head title, he'll be six feet under.

As Filch gets closer to the corner that will bring us to our doom, Potter whips out some sort of cloth and puts it over us to "cover us". It's a freaking blanket!!!!!!!!! Filch will notice that a blanket doesn't belong in the halls of Hogwarts, he'll probably be able to notice that it is shaped as two human beings, and see us through the material. Can Potter be any more daft than he already is?

Now Filch is turning the corner but…

Potter now has grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to the nearest opening, which just so happens to be a freaking broom closet! I bet he is really enjoying this.

I can tell Filch is in the hallway we were just in because I can hear his footsteps. His footsteps are coming closer. They have just passed the closet. Phew. I let out a breath of relief. And Potter still has his hand over my mouth. Great.

"Mu an le go ow"

"What? Oh sorry." He says while dropping his hand.

"You are lucky he didn't find us because if he had, there wouldn't have been any more family jewels left for you. I would have…" He put his hand over my mouth again. Aurgh!!! Now there definitely won't be any more family jewels for him. But wait… I think Filch is coming back.

"Is someone there? I heard something." It's stupid of Filch to ask that question because we are_ clearly _going to answer him because we _so_ want to get in trouble.

His footsteps are closer. Shite, he has stopped in front of the broom closet. The doorknob is turning. Noooooooooooo!! I am going to loose my Head Girl position. I turn my head towards the door expecting the worst. He is looking straight at us. But wait…. He just closed the door. He left! What the? What just happened? I look up to see bloody Potter's face.

"You should have seen your face. Priceless." He is smiling like a lunatic at my expense.

I open and close my mouth several times until I finally manage to say, "What just happened here?"

**James' POV**

She looks so cute when she is confused (which by the way doesn't happen very often since she is the smartest witch in our year). Her nose scrunches and her forehead creases. Sooooo cute. Hm **clears throat and deepens inside voice** Okay I mean hot. Yeah hot. Yeah hot. Mmmmmm. I can smell her hair and it smells so good… **deepens inside voice again** Concentrate James and answer her question.

"Huh, oh well you see, Filch was going to put us in detention but we didn't get caught so we won't be having detention"

"I know that you stupid prat, but why did he not see us?" she said while trying to stare me down with those beautiful emerald green eyes that make me want to… James answer! Now! Ok ok… Men she looks hot when she's mad. I could just… She just repeated the question. Answer before she goes back to talking about your jewels. Ok here goes. Deep breath in and out in and out

"Well uh, you see this thing over us" I said while pointing at the cloak.

"What? This blanket?"

"It's not a blanket Lily Flower, it's a cloak and not just any cloak, it's an invisibility cloak." I could see the clogs turning in her head. She was thinking about what I just said. I could see the light bulb (yes, I know what that is, I take muggle studies and all because of her, yes I know, I am an awesome person) switch on when she figured why we didn't get caught. She is so smart. I'll let her think while I stare at her. Now that I think about it, we are _very_ close. Maybe I could use this to my advantage and….

**Lily's POV**

"Ouch, what the fuck?! You didn't have to hit me; a thank you would have been enough or maybe a snog. Yeah I prefer a snog." He said while rubbing his cheek and nodding his head at the last statement.

"You dolt, if we were under the invisibility cloak which I have to admit is cool," At this James puffed his chest out (stupid self-centered boy) anyways… "Why did you bring us into the broom closet if we couldn't be seen?"

He floundered for about a minute and I couldn't help but think how cute he looked when he was confused (which might I add happened a lot, **sigh**, poor boy). Now that I think about it, he not only looked cute but attractive with that lopsided tie he wears and shirt. Hm I wonder how he looks without that shirt… Lily! Stop! Do not fall prey! Resist Potter charm, now! Get mad! Now!

"Um you see I was trying to… to… to…"

"Exactly, you don't know or maybe you do and all of these bringing me into the closet was just a scheme for you to try to kiss me"

"What? No… no, no, no. I just wasn't thinking. I was trying to get you out of trouble. When I heard Filch getting closer, I panicked and moved us to the nearest opening, which just so happened to be a broom closet. You out of all people should know that when I'm near you, I don't think straight." Awww that is so nice of him, I told you he was caring… Stop it Lily!!! You must resist the Potter charm!

"I didn't know that… I always thought you were naturally stupid…"

"If I may say so myself, I am a very bright person… and talented, and funny, and strong, and handsome, and good-looking and …" I had to shut him up before his head got any bigger so I put my hand over his mouth.

**James' POV**

Her hand is so soft. I have this very strong urge to kiss it. I just did.

"James!!!"

She said my name!!!!! I am so smiling like an idiot right now. Joy to the world the…uh… I forgot the rest of the song.

Incoming!! My head instructs. I just ducked a slap that would have left a mark on my beautiful self. Phew. Good thing I have amazing quidditch reflexes.

"Stupid James! Why did you kiss my hand?!!!!"

"Shh Lily they might hear you." I say while trying to cover her mouth with my hand but unfortunately, she manages to not let me cover her mouth. We are so getting in trouble now.

"I don't care!!! You just kissed my hand!!! Aurgh!!! You are an…" At this point I tuned her out. She's mad at me. Now she is back to calling me names, " …you stupid prat, dumb boy, git…" She is so dirty when she talks. I like it. If she doesn't shut up in the next minute we will be found out and she will lose her position and hate me for the rest of eternity. I must do something… think, think, think…

Got it!!! Mwuahahahaha

"Why are you staring at me like that Potter?! Potter?!! Potter?!!! James!!!! Answer mmm"

I just kissed Lily Evans. She's not moving. She's shocked. Her lips are so soft. Mmmmmm

She pushed me away. Aw men, I was just about to make it better!!!

"Why did you do that?" she asked with a steady voice while breathing in and out. I bet she liked it and that's why she's breathing in and out hard or maybe she's trying not to kill me. I hope it's the first one.

"Well, you see, what happened was… well, you were being kind of loud and I tried to tell you to keep it down but you wouldn't listen so I thought that if I kissed you, you would be quiet." Shit. I cringed on the last part waiting for the hit. But… it never came.

I turned to look at her to make sure she was still there. And she was staring straight at me with her proving eyes that I swear could look through me. Men I felt exposed.

And then all hell broke lose. Everyone started running. Slytherins hugged Gryffindors. Dumbledore professed his undying love for McGonogall.. Hell went cold and pigs started flying!!!... jk!

No what happened was she left me in the broom closet all lonely and sad… or…

**Lily's POV**

I kissed him. I can't believe it but I did. I couldn't wait any longer. I think all of this was building up since the day we arrived at our 7th year.

I kissed James Bloody Potter on the lips. Take that. Ha. I feel invigorated. I wasn't strong enough to resist the charm. I feel messed up but I guess this evens out because this is a damn good kiss. He's good. Veeeeery good.

His lips are so soft and… noooooooooo!!!

"Lily stop."

"Why?" I asked surprised.

"Is this some evil plan of yours to get back at me for almost getting you in trouble?" he asks looking very confused and disappointed.

"What? No… No, I wouldn't do that. Do you think I'm the type of person to lead someone else on like that just to get back at someone?"

"Well no but this just seems too good to be true. Am I dreaming?" As he asked this question he started touching my entire face and hair.

I grabbed his hands from my face, kept them in my hands, and willed him to stare into my eyes so he could see the sincerity in them.

"James, you are not dreaming. I, Lily Evans, just kissed you… and I liked it." I said while smiling and looking into his hazel eyes.

"But why would you kiss me?"

"Why would I not?"

"Well because mmmm" I kissed him again to not let him answer my rhetorical question.

I pulled away and said "James, I kissed you because I like you."

"I'm very confused." I let go of his hands and grabbed his face between my hands to make sure he was paying attention.

"Look James, I know you might not believe me at first but I do like you. Since we have become Head Girl and Boy, I've gotten to know you better. Sure, you still are arrogant, self-centered, proud, sometimes a git, a little slow in the common sense department…"

"I get it." I laughed at his expression. He didn't look very pleased. So cute.

"But since this year has started, I've seen that you are kind, caring, passionate, funny, and many other good things. I guess what I'm trying to say is… Since I've gotten to know you better, I have started to like you. And this kiss was bound to happen."

**James' POV**

"Really?" I still couldn't believe it.

"Yes really James, I like you." she said this while smiling with those luscious lips of hers at me.

"This is a very good dream"

"Oh James, here I'll show it isn't a dream" She brought her hands down from my face, grabbed my hands and placed them around her waist, she then brought her hands up around my neck and kissed me. She kissed me slow and good and I kissed her back. I leaned closer to her while she started playing with my lips. Who knew little good girl Lily Evans would know how to kiss? Yup, this is not a dream. This is definitely a real Lily.

I kissed her back and started playing with her lips. She arched her body into mine and I could feel the contours of her body against mine. I placed my hand in her hair and felt it's softness while she did the same sending shocks to my entire body.

**Lily's POV**

I was not going to be able to stand on my own now for long. Luckily he pressed me against the wall causing the cloak to fall to the floor. He then started kissing down my neck. Mmmmmm it felt so good. I could hear our breathing sounding like we'd just run a marathon. We'd had to stop soon or else we'd do something more and I wouldn't want that, especially in a broom closet. I was the first to pull apart as his lips were heading back up to kiss me again.

"James…" I couldn't even talk. "…We have to stop."

"Huh…oh…" He leaned his head against mine. We were both breathing hard. "Oh yeah I'm sorry"

"It's okay…we have to go to sleep. It's late"

"Yeah… we do. I probably should have asked before but… would you like to be my girlfriend?" I had to take a moment to regain back my steady breathing.

"Yes, I'd love to. Now come on, we have to get some rest." He bent down, picked up the cloak, and opened the door for me. I grabbed his hand and started heading to our dorms. I couldn't help smiling because he was smiling.

_**Next Day – Morning**_

**James' POV**

I am in the head's common room waiting for Lily to exit her bedroom and I am freaking out. Should I sit or stand? Should I say good morning or what? Will she remember? Will she regret it? Aaaaaaaagh I hope she doesn't. I don't. I need to sit. Here she comes. Deep breaths James. Ok act casual.

"Good morning." She said as soon as she saw me. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Good morning to you." I couldn't help but smile back.

"D'you sleep well?"

"Great."

"Good, who are you waiting for?"

"My girlfriend" I said while smiling.

"Really? Might I know her?"

"Probably."

"How does she look like?" She had a playful smile on her face and was coming closer to where I was sitting.

"Well she has gorgeous emerald green eyes, very soft fiery red hair, a beautiful smile with luscious kissable lips, is the smartest witch in our year, kindest person I know, very passionate about things, and has the sexiest body in this whole school. Does it ring a bell?"

"I might know her. Is her name Lily Evans?"

"Yup that's her. Have you happened to come across her by any chance?"

"James!!"

"That's her alright. Calling my name." She laughed. It sounded like music to my ears.

I stood and hugged her close to me. She smelled so good and looked good too. She gave me a small kiss on the lips and started walking to the exit of the head's common room. I followed and put my hand on her waist while she put hers on mine. I love my girlfriend.

**Lily's POV**

"Let's go freeze hell," I told James, as we got closer to the great hall's doors. He just chuckled and walked beside me.

As we arrived outside the doors to the great hall, I stopped James.

"Where will I sit James?"

"Next to me of course, girlfriend"

"But won't the rest of the marauders mind? I mean I only talk to Remus and I don't really talk to Sirius… or Peter."

"They won't mind. You're my girlfriend and they are my friends. I think they will be more glad that they won't have to hear me talk about how you aren't my girlfriend."

"Ok James…" I said walking back with our hands around each other's waists.

When we first entered the great hall, nobody noticed. As we got closer to the center of the Gryffindor table were the marauders sat, people stopped and started staring at us.

Sirius looked up mid bite and started chocking on his food. When he recovered from his coughing fit he said "is today April fool's?" Everyone started asking the same thing. It wasn't even close to April fool's. James sat next to Sirius and I sat next to James.

"Of course not, Padfoot," said James, "Lily Evans is my girlfriend."

Sirius just stared at us and then started laughing. "Good one mate, Evans we get it… you can let go of his waist now."

"Must everyone be so daft?" I asked while rolling my eyes at everyone's thickness.

"I don't think this is a joke Sirius," said Remus from across me.

Sirius snorted and continued on laughing. I looked at James to see what he was doing and he looked frustrated.

I had to take matters into my own hands and convince them, so I did what I thought was the most believable thing a girlfriend would do to her boyfriend. I checked to make sure no teachers were around and fortunately only saw Dumbledore eating at the staff table. He winked at me so I took that as permission for what I was about to do.

I looked at Sirius to make sure he was staring, which he was. I grabbed James face making him face me. Then I put my lips against his and kissed him in front of the whole school. I could hear the gasps and whispers and clatter of plates and goblets being dropped in surprise and the crying of various girls as I kissed James Potter. James was more then happy to oblige. I almost forgot we were in the great hall until Sirius wolf whistled and brought us back to earth. We parted looking at each other like fools and breathing hard.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I answered back. And it was true. I'd fallen for the Potter charm and didn't care.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Reviews much appreciated!!!! Thank you for reading.**


End file.
